True love
by Sexxy Vampire 16
Summary: when your love is forbidden. can you hide it from the one you love? can two people find love where it is not wanted? rated m for luanguage, and maybe some future love and fighting.
1. Bad birthday

**_A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON HERE. SO TELL IF ITS OKAY OR NOT.:) _**

**_Summary: when your love is forbidden. can you hide it from the one you love? can two people find love where it is not wanted?find ot with alexandra._**

* * *

**Chapter birthday.**

It all started on my 7th birthday. It was a sunny nice day and I was playing with the kids outside. I was having the most fun racing with my two best friends Brandon and Nick up and down the street. We have been best friends since we could remember.

"Alexandra." called my mom from our house.

"Coming mommy!" I yelled running from Brandon.

"Ha, I gottcha" said Brandon when he caught up to me when I reached the side walk in front of my house. "Now your it!"

"Okay." I said giggling.

"Alex?"Called my dad.

"Coming daddy." I said turning and running up the driveway.

"What is it daddy?"I asked when I reached him.

"Hey sweetheart me and mommy are going out for a little bit your aunt Megan will be here in a couple minutes. But until then Brandon's mommy will be watching you okay?"He told me.

"Aunt Megan will be here for my birthday?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Okay but hurry up!!! Okay."I said beginning to frown.

"We will" said my mom coming up beside my dad." And we will bring you another present to is that okay" she asked laughing as she saw a giant grin spread across my little face.

"Okay." I said as I turned to go back to playing with Brandon and did she know that her life was just about to change.

* * *

_megan'sPOV_

A little later after i arrived the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" i askd answering the phone as i leaned aganst the wall.

"Hello is this the home of a, um, a Mr. and Msr. hollin?"a voice asked

"It is. May i ask who this?" i asked

"You may and this is sheriff John Perello."he answered.

"Well , why is it that you called?"i asked getting worried.

"Wel ma'ma, im sorry to tell you that we found Mr. and Msr. hollins car flipped over on the side of the road. im sorry to have to tell you this over the phone and im sorry for it but the reason that i have called is to tell you that both Mr. and Msr. hollin have died." he sad saddly.

_no no no no_ i kept thinking as i slid down the wall crying."NOOOOO" i screamed.

"Aunty M whats wrong!?!" my little niece asked running into the room.

"oh my sweet niece, my very sweet niece."i said between the racking sobbs that shook my body."y-y-your mommy and d-d-daddy they w-w-went to heaven. im so srry sweety."

"what?"she said "no!!!!"

* * *

**_A/N:_So i hope you liked it. please R/R!!! and i will put up the next chapter real soon.:)**


	2. nooooo!

A/N: so hi there and thank u for reading my little story. I know it took me along time to get this posted and im very sorry. :(

note: OK so i don't really hang out with little kids anymore so try to picture her as a very smart little kid.

Alexandra will get better on! thank you again for reading!:)

* * *

chapter 2

Alexandra's POV..

My aunt had been here for an hour with me waiting for my parents to get home so we could have cake and presents. After a while I got up and went back to play with my friends they were still playing in tag in the road.

"Hey guys! Can I still play with you?" I asked when I reached the end of the drive way.

"Sure. But your it!!" Brandon said as he and nick took off in the opposite direction trying to not get tag.

*~*~*~*~

After about an hour of playing with my best friends. I heard a scream come from in side my house, "NOOOOO" I stopped playing when I heard the scream and took off towards my house. I could here Brandon and nick calling my name and asking whets wrong but I had to find out what my aunt was screaming about first.

As I ran through our nice house towards the crying I could heard coming from inside the kitchen. _Something's must have happened. _I thought almost to the kitchen

"Auntie M what's wrong!?!" I asked running into the room breathless. My aunt was sitting on the floor crying real hard.

"oh my sweet niece, my very sweet niece." my aunt said between the racking sobs that shook her body. "y-y-your mommy and d-d-daddy they w-w-went to heaven. I'm so sorry sweetie."

"what?" i said "no!!!"

I turned and ran out of the kitchen through the front room. The guys were standing in front of the door talking to each other. They didn't see me barrow through them. _I just had to get out of here_. I kept thinking.

I could here someone running after me as I ran down the street crying really hard., my eye sight was blurry. I only stumbled a few times but kept running. As I rounded the corner of the bock I could hear who ever was chasing after me getting closer to me. _I wonder who's chasing me?_

"Alex, wait for us! We aren't aloud to go past here!" nick called from behind.

'_Oh its Brandon and nick running behind me! _I thought a little bit relieved,"go home" I called crying I tryed to run faster but my legs were starting to hurt i slowed down a little when I thought of this.

"No we wont your are our best friend we aren't leaving you!" nick called his voice full of truth and caring a little bit behind me.

I stumbled over a few rocks and I could hear them catching up to me." just please go home I want to be alone." I call and I could hear them right behind me_ how did they get so close to me _I thought as I felt two pairs of hands latch on to me one on each arm. Brandon and nick were always faster then me.

"leave me alone" I say trying to get away but they wouldn't.

"Alex whats wrong?"nick asked me. I just shook my head _how could i say it out loud? it cant be true. _i _thought._

_"_come on you can tell us,"Brandon said curiously.

"they're gone!" I say turning into their caring arms.

"who?"they both asked at the same time

"My momma and daddy" I say crying again harder now then I had ever cried and they just held me till the tears ran out.

"We better start walking home before we get in bigger trouble." I said with a little tremble in my voice.

" Okay" nick said standing up and held his hand out to me. i look at it for a second then grabbed it and stood up.

As we started back in the direction we came from Brandon asked" so what are we going to do now?"no body answered as we walked home.

" I think I'm going away for a little while." I said very softly but I knew they both had heard me. we started walking real slow so we could have more time but fast enoff not to get in to to much trouble." i m going to really miss you guys" i said as we reached what looked some what like our street but it looked like all the neighbors were out in the street in front of my we kept walking forward we saw my aunt sitting next to Brandon's mom and nicks mom." whats going to happen to me now?" I asked my aunt as we stopped in front of her.

"I guess you can come live with me if you want?" she said still crying but it wasnt as bad as it was before in the kitchen.

" OK" I said sadly. My aunt and Brandon's mom stood up and went in to the house. _I guess they went to go pack me somethings_I thought to myself.i turned around to hug my best friends again knowing it was going to be along time before i saw them again.

* * *

okay that was a little chapter. ill try to type more and faster for the next chapter so don't worry and if you want or care leave a review. :)


End file.
